011014-Beau-Jossik
08:45 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 20:45 -- 08:45 CA: Hello Jossik I believe I may have a solution for your problem... 08:45 GG: Hello, Beau. 08:46 GG: What m-ght that be?. 08:46 CA: Well, if your waking self is dead, all that will be left is the version that Scarlet has, and that one is trapped in a pit, correct?... 08:46 GG: correct. 08:47 CA: Well perhaps if you pretended to be the herald, Scarlet would let you free?... 08:47 GG: - dont really have to pretend anyth-ng. 08:47 GG: she -s absolutely conv-nced -'m the herald. 08:47 CA: No like, call her your love, say your name is herald... 08:47 CA: play along... 08:48 GG: - have been. 08:48 GG: shes not gonna loosen her hold unt-l the convers-on -s complete. 08:48 CA: If she believes you have been indoctrinated then you'll have a shot... 08:49 CA: So act like it is, like this coversion has been completed... 08:49 GG: no, thats not qu-te how -t works. 08:50 GG: the convers-on, as - understand, -s a drawn out process. 08:50 GG: but there -s a def-ned turn-ng po-nt. 08:51 CA: Ah I see, well try to be careful to not lose your conscience in this 'turning point'... 08:51 GG: (( one sec )) 08:52 CA: You only have this body left, and I'm sure there are a few that wouldn't want you to use up your last life... 08:53 GG: wow, really. 08:53 GG: you mean there are people who dont want to se me dead?. 08:53 GG: what a revelat-on. 08:54 GG: - could have never, ever thought of that on my own. 08:54 CA: Hm, good to know I should cease trying to be kind to the soon to be dead... 08:54 GG: sorry, -'m a b-t tense. 08:55 GG: -t may have someth-ng to do w-th my -mpend-ng execut-on. 08:56 GG: -'ll m-ss you, beau. 08:56 CA: Hm? Quite the change in attitude there, but honestly, I don't think this is the end... 08:57 GG: sorry, - just. 08:57 CA: There is almost definetly a way out of scarlet's lair without becoming her mindless slave... 08:57 GG: -ve been on a b-t of an emot-onal rollercoaster. 08:58 CA: I understand, I've experienced something simaler... 08:58 GG: caused by th-s, or d-d someth-ng else happen?. 08:59 CA: Oh, when me and Tlaloc broke up the first time, he was planning my execution, while at the same time Dean was asking Jack to kill me because I was suspecting of his behavior... 09:00 GG: - see. 09:00 CA: Luckilly neither went through with it, yet at least... 09:00 GG: well dean -s dead. 09:01 GG: and tlaloc -s -nfatuated w-th you. 09:01 GG: (( wait one )) 09:01 CA: No Dean asked Jack to kill me, and even then at any moment he desires he could drop in and end my life right here and now... 09:02 GG: hm -dk. 09:02 GG: that may v-olate jacks "rules". 09:02 CA: Oh no I know, he could just challenge me to one of his 'games'... 09:02 GG: but the th-ng -s no one has selected you. 09:02 GG: yet. 09:03 CA: Selected?... 09:03 CA: You don't need to be selected for one of his games... 09:03 GG: - remember h-m say-ng at one po-nt that he has made none of the select-ons when -t comes to h-s players. 09:04 CA: Well, Sami was challenged to a game, and that was because of Kate breaking his rules... 09:04 CA: Doir and Ryspor were attacked for.. something... 09:04 GG: they were attacked. 09:05 GG: because jack ahs a rule aga-nst enter-ng heralds tomb. 09:05 CA: I see... 09:07 CA: Bottom line, I understand the 'impending execution' feeling... 09:07 GG: yeah. 09:07 GG: -ts a sucky feel-ng. 09:08 CA: It is isn't it? Well I wish you the best Jossik, and perhaps we will meet again... 09:08 GG: perhaps. 09:08 GG: farewell, beau. 09:08 -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:08 --